


May 29

by honestchick



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestchick/pseuds/honestchick
Summary: Tony believes he’s spending his birthday alone as usual, but is he really?





	1. Dull Birthday

Tony looks at the clock 10:00 A.M. _God, can this day get any slower?_ Tony thinks to himself as he takes a sip of his coffee. It’s worse since it’s his birthday but he could care less. There’s nothing special about it.

He can’t even remember the last time he celebrated it with family and friends. He remembers celebrating it with the Avengers, his friends. It felt good to be around people who cared about him or at least he thought they cared about him, now it’s back to the routine that he’s used to. Tony kind of wishes Peter was here, but he knows he’s probably out there being Spiderman or hanging out with his friends. Tony has been mentoring him ever since the Vulture incident. Tony doesn’t want to screw up with this kid. Sometimes the kid just bops up whenever he wants. The first time Peter did it, Tony was confused knowing they didn’t have training that day. Peter told him he just wanted to hang out with him.

_Tony is taking a sip of his coffee as he’s in the kitchen, on his tablet, looking through designs he plans to make soon. Even though he looked through them two or three times that day, he had nothing else to do. Pepper is running the company, Vision is doing whatever he’s doing plus he has no meetings. He sighs._

_“Rough day, Mr. Stark?” he hears. He nearly drops his cup of coffee, jumping a little._

_“What the fuc…damn it kid! Next time acknowledge you are here!” Tony howls, putting his hand over his heart. “I got a damn heart condition!” Peter frowns, not meaning to scare him._

_“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Peter apologizes. Tony sets his cup down and asks, “How’d you get in anyway?”_

_“F.RI.D.A.Y, let me in,” Peter replies as if it was plain and clear._

_“Well, excuse me, I didn’t know my AI let everyone in without caution,” Tony replies._

_“I am cautious, sir. I let people in that you trust and know,” F.R.I.D.A.Y replies as if offended. Tony sees Peter light up._

_“What?” Tony asks, confused._

_“You trust me,” Peter states from what F.R.I.D.A.Y said._

_“She also said people that I know,” Tony defends. Peter frowns a bit._

_“Oh, right,” Peter mumbles. Tony feels guilty a bit._

_“But yes, kid, I do trust you,” Tony adds. Peter’s face lights up._

_“I’m glad you trust me,” Peter responds, honored making sure that he won’t let Mr. Stark down._

_“Well, what are you doing here? I don’t think we have training today,” Tony informs and looks back at his tablet to check his calendar just in case he forgot there was._

_“Oh, I know. I just wanted to hang out with you today, that is if you aren’t busy of course,” Peter replies, hoping he isn’t busy._

_“Don’t you want to hang out with friends or with your Aunt May? I mean it is a weekend,” Tony questions. He doesn’t get why would Peter would want to hang out with him, he’s no fun. Plus it’s best if they just trained together, he doesn’t want to mess up the kid and end up like him. He’s no idol._

_“Aunt May had to work and I decided to take a break today. You have no idea how relieved Aunt May was since she likes when I don’t go out as Spiderman. I know she thinks I’m going to get hurt every time I’m out there…” Tony stops him._

_“But you want to hang out with me?” Tony asks again. Peter nods yes, not sure why Mr. Stark finds that surprising. “So, when you decided to take a day off, you decided to spend it with me?” Peter is a little nervous that Tony is annoyed with him._

_“I understand if you are busy, Mr. Stark. I didn’t mean to disturb you,” Peter murmurs shyly._

_“No, I’m not busy.  I’m surprised you’d want to hang out with me,” Tony admits. Peter is shocked._

_“Why, Mr. Stark? You are so cool and amazing! I mean, who wouldn’t want to hang out with the smartest man in the world?!” Peter asks looking at Mr. Stark in awe. It warms Tony’s heart. Tony smiles softly at him._

_“Thanks, kid,” Tony replies._

_“So, what do you say? Wanna hang out?” Peter asks, almost literally jumping up and down. Tony laughs at Peter’s adrenaline. He looks down at the tablet and looks back up at Peter._

_“I actually have these new designs I’ve been planning. What do you say, you help me build them?” Tony asks and Peter’s eyes widen and nods yes furiously._

_“Let’s go,” Tony says, both of them rushing to the workshop._

Peter could have gone out with his friends or go be Spider-Man, but he didn’t. Peter chose him and that makes Tony happy. Tony’s glad he asked Peter to help. All the designs went accordingly as planned and there may have been new ideas put in it because of Peter’s brilliant ideas. Dum- E gets along with Peter. Peter is always encouraging Dum-E whenever Tony scolds him. And that’s how it went, their bond growing every time Peter comes over. Tony doesn’t seem lonely anymore because Peter is always by his side. There are days May joins Peter on the visits as well but hey, the more the merrier.

He kind of wants to spend his birthday with Peter but he just ignores it. He never celebrated his birthday as much not even when he was little. His parents always forgot or just never did anything. He always celebrated it by himself. Sometimes the housekeepers made a cake for him but he always ate it alone. That’s all he felt all the time, alone.

Tony wasn’t even surprised though. Those were his parents, work before family. He was ignored for holidays also, guests and work were more important than him. He looks around, the silence surrounding him. He sighs. Tony heads down to his workshop, ready to work on his suits…anything to distract himself.


	2. Surprise!

Peter is walking up to the door, full of decorations while May is holding the box of cake. Ned and MJ are grabbing the food out of the car.

“You called Mr. Stark to let him know we were coming, right?” May asks.

“Of course not, Aunt May! If we do, it wouldn’t be a surprise,” Peter says.

“Ms. Parker, haven’t you heard of a surprise party?” Ned asks. May rolls her eyes.

“Of course, I have but it’s just rude for us to invite ourselves,” May replies.

“Relax, he wouldn’t mind. If he does, then…oh well,” MJ comments. Peter turns his head back to the door and F.R.I.D.A.Y asks, “Yes, Mr. Parker?”

“Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y! Is Mr. Stark busy or gone right now?” Peter asks.

“Yes, he’s in his workshop. Would you like me to inform him that you are here?” F.R.I.D.A.Y questions.

“No, no, no! Can you let us in and not tell him? It’s his birthday and we want to surprise him. Please, F.R.I.D.A.Y!” Peter pleads.

“As you wish, Mr. Parker,” F.R.I.D.A.Y replies with a tone of amusement. The door opens. They all enter the building and settle all the decorations and food on the counter. May sets the cake down and closes the door.

“Ok, so Mr. Stark is busy with his workshop and I know he will be distracted for a very long time. So, let’s get started!” Peter tells the others.

“This is so cool! I’m in Tony’s Starks house and also the Avengers facility!” Ned says, looking at everything in awe.

“Ned, focus!” Peter says as he’s putting the streams up. Vision comes through the wall, scaring May in the process.

“Mr. Parker, what are you doing here?” Vision asks.

“It’s Mr. Stark’s birthday and we thought it’d be cool to give him a surprise party! Just don’t say anything,” Peter replies. Vision gives him an assuring smile. “Of course, would you like some assistance?” Vision asks. “Yes, that would be amazing!” Peter replies. Ned just stays standing there looking at Vision in awe. Vision looks at Ned cautiously.

“I think there’s something wrong with your friend,” Vision comments. Peter just shakes his head. “No, he’s star-struck. He’s a huge fan of all the avengers,” Peter says. Vision nods.

“Nice to meet you,” Vision says.

“You’re Vision!” Ned blurts out.

“Yes, and you are?” Vision asks, sticking his hand out to shake it, but Ned stays staring. Peter snaps his fingers in front of Ned’s face.

“Ned, snap out of it,” Peter tells him. Ned shakes his head, trying to shake the start-struck out of him, partially working.

“Sorry, I’m Ned,” Ned says, shaking Vision’s hand violently. Vision looks down, wondering when Ned was going to stop shaking. It goes on for a minute before Peter has to pull Ned’s hand away.

“Let’s continue decorating before Mr. Stark walks up,” Peter instructs impatient. He wants everything to be perfect for Mr. Stark. He will do anything to see Mr. Stark happy because that’s what he deserves. After all the things he been through with the Accords, media judging him, and his own friends betraying him, he deserves to know that they are still people by his side and they will never leave. He also wants to give back whenever he has the chance because he’s grateful for the suit and the mentoring.

“Right,” Ned says. As Vision and Ned start decorating, Ned starts asking all kinds of questions which amuses Vision.

“So, do you not like doors?” Ned begins.

~

“Master Stark, there’s a malfunction upstairs,” F.R.I.D.A.Y informs. Tony looks up from his work and rushes upstairs.

“What do you mean, there’s a malfunction…what in the hell? Why is it so dark!? F.R.I.D.A.Y open the curtains!” Tony snaps. Once there is light, Peter and the others jump from their hiding spot and yell, “SURPRISE!”

Tony looks at everyone in shock. Peter is just full of excitement and happy to be doing this for Mr. Stark. He deserves this after everything he’s done.

“Happy Birthday, Dad!” Peter blurts out. Everyone gets quiet right away, looking at Peter. Peter starts blushing, tomato red. He breaks eye contact with Mr. Stark right away, embarrassed he said that. Tony smiles softly at him, walking over to him and gives him a huge hug.

“Thanks, son,” Tony replies. Peter smiles wide and hugs back. May eyes get watery and smiles. They pull away.

“Come on, we brought some take out from the Thai place and we also brought Pizza. We all pitched in. We just didn’t know what you preferred,” Peter rambles, pulling Tony towards the food. Everyone all socialized, May and Vision got along very well, they sing him happy birthday when brining the cake out, and MJ was the one who dropped Tony’s face in the cake when he blew the candles out. May snapped a picture right on time too. Tony wasn’t even mad, he just laughed. He was happy.

Later in the day, it was time for Ned and MJ to go home.

“Peter, sweetie. It’s time to go. Say goodbye to Tony,” May says, grabbing her purse. Tony feels a little glum that Peter had to go. He was going to spend the last of the few hours alone, but he was grateful for what Peter and the others did for him. Peter pouts.

“May, please! Can we stay with dad?” Peter begs. Tony is a little shocked but his heart is filled with warmth when Peter calls him dad again. May gives him a stern look.

“It’s a school night, Peter,” May states.

“I always go to school every day and I’m doing well in all my classes. Please, just for today,” Peter pleads.

“What about Ned and MJ? They have to go home, they have to ask permission,” May adds. Ned and MJ look up from their phone right when Peter offered the suggestion. Ned begged his parents and MJ’s parents knows she never misses classes so one day will be ok.

“They said yes,” Ned and MJ replies in unison. May turns to them, sighing.

“I have work, so who’s going to drop you all home?” May questions.

“I will,” Tony offers right away. May gives him a surprised face.

“Tony, I can’t ask that of you,” May says feeling a little guilty.

“It’s no problem, really,” Tony assures.

“Where will they sleep?” May then asks.

“There are empty rooms, they can stay in. There’s actually three beds in one room so they can all be together also,” Tony advices. May takes a minute to make her decision. Peter pouts at her, which makes her give in.

“Fine, but you better behave. You understand?” May informs.

“Don’t worry, I’ll watch three of them,” MJ declares. Tony is confused. Vision left to put the left over in containers for May so that means there’s him, Ned, and Peter. But doesn’t that mean?

“Hey!” Peter, Ned, and Tony cry out. May laughs. Vision comes back in with the containers of food.

“Here you go, Ms. Parker,” Vision says, passing her the containers.

“Thank you, Vision,” May replies.

“Let me walk you to your car,” Vision advices.

“Thank you. And I swear you better behave Peter. If you don’t behave then no more patro….” Peter cuts her off.

“Aunt May!” Peter shrieks. MJ doesn’t know or that’s what Peter thinks.

“What? You think I don’t know you are Spiderman?” MJ asks.

“How did…” MJ just raises any eyebrow with a _really_ look.

“I’m observant,” MJ replies. Peter nods, agreeing that she is observant. Vision then walks May out.

“So, what do you guys want to do?” Tony asks.

“Can we see the workshop?” Ned asks right away. Tony chuckles.

“You guys want to?” Tony then asks MJ and Peter. Peter nods, always enjoying going there. MJ just shrugs. They all head down. _Today has been the best birthday ever!_ Tony thinks to himself as they head to the workshop.


End file.
